


"Это место не хуже и не лучше остальных" или Амон-Сул как он больше не будет

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archaeology, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Единственная бесспорная аксиома археологии гласит: "Археологический памятник уничтожается раскопками". А если еще и бестолковыми...Вот и на Амон Сул в энной эпохе добралась Арнорско-Ширская археологическая экспедиция. Что уцелеет под ее напором - вот в чем вопрос!





	"Это место не хуже и не лучше остальных" или Амон-Сул как он больше не будет

Отрывки из полевого дневника совместного Арнорско-Ширского Разведочного Эриадорского отряда.

Писано лично Менельгилом, начальником отряда, _с его же неофициальными комментариями… Лотта Шерстолап, когда ты сядешь это набирать, прочитай внимательно следующее: комментарии в отчет не идут! Ты хочешь, чтобы меня с кафедры выгнали?!_

Для стационарного лагеря были выбраны ближайшие окрестности поселения Амон Сул-3 (Верхнее). Произведена фиксация сохранившихся каменных конструкций на вершине и по дороге к ней. _Место выбрано по настоянию лично Амартана, мирувором ему тут, надо думать, намазано, и лазать наверх не лень! Нет, признАю справедливости ради – место ничем не лучше и не хуже остальных, комарье остается в основном внизу… Амартан расписывает еще прелести сохранной каменной дороги прямо до вершины... Ну, если учесть, что относительно на месте валяется где-то половина плит…_  
_Примечание: Ага, вот вам и первая «польза» от плит: хоббитская молодежь разрисовала три уцелевших in situ и сыграла на них в классики. Пообещал выгнать._  
_Приписка ниже. День второй. То есть ночь. Та же молодежь сыграла у кучки соседних плит, стоящих торчком, «в назгулов». Результат: Мериадок Грабб подвернул ногу, а Дрого Тук - поранил. Прекрасно. Даже считать всех комаров на Амон Сул 1 (Нижний) не пошлешь. Аргумент был железный: я, мол, запретил только классики! (Зачеркнуто: Явилось Наше Королевское Наследие, Моргот его…) Явился мрачный, как девять назгулов, Орхалдор и сурово сказал, что играть в назгулов запрещает он, как представитель королевского семейства. А в классики – разрешает. Эру с ним, все равно заводилы из строя выбыли. Посажу их находки мыть, как найдутся._  
_Да, кстати…_

Произведено обследование небольшими площадями следующих пунктов:  
\- Амон Сул-3 (Верхнее)  
\- Амон-Сул-2 (местонахождение на склоне).  
Список находок прилагается.

Помимо остатков каменных конструкций (вероятно, башни) и слоя горелой земли (вероятно, от костра) в верхнем пункте обнаружено:

\- Камень с изображением неясного значения. (Продольная черта с двумя диагональными, отходящими от нее, и три точки).  
_Амартан уверен, что твой Румил, что это руна «Г» и цифра три, следовательно, здесь стоял третий легион Гил-Галада._  
_Лотта решила выделиться интеллектом и утверждает, что в эльфийском авторстве изображения она тоже не сомневается, но являет оно собой Два Древа и Три Сильмарила, просто второе Древо по случайности не сохранилось._  
_На мой вкус, уровень этой, гм, живописи, достоин разве что тролля – и может в таком случае изображать яблоню с яблоками. А может – то, что этот камень долго катился с горы и царапался об нее разными местами!_

\- обрывок, предположительно черной ткани. Плохой сохранности, не сохр.  
_Ну… когда не пострадавшая прошлой ночью хоббитская молодежь вытащила ЭТО из раскопа, оно еще было вполне «сохр». Но потом кто-то (не признаются, их около этой кучи земли сидело как минимум пятеро!) – так вот, кто-то с воплями «Ой, жжется!» выкинул находку в сторону, утро было прохладное, костерок горел рядом… Результат – шипение, вонючий дым и минус находка._

\- обломок, предположительно короткого клинка. В плохом состоянии, не сохр.  
_После предыдущего всем, кому «жжется», выдал свой набор пинцетов и сказал брать находки ими. Сработало. Но не успел я подобраться к добытому ржавому предмету, как с соседнего квадрата явился мрачный Орхалдор, взял предмет голыми руками, и со словами «Недобрая это вещь, Я ЧУВСТВУЮ», отправил находку в костер прицельно.  
Подумываю о вступлении в Арнорскую республиканскую партию, хоть наследовать должен и не Орхалдор, а его старший братец. Хотя, учитывая, что в углях мне не удалось обнаружить даже ржавчины, - чем тролль не шутит?_

В дальнейшем работы были перенесены на пункт Амон Сул-2, ниже по склону.  
_Потому что последние две находки наверху подсказывали мне, что нынче явно не мой день на верхнем поселении…_  
Здесь, помимо следов костра (более тонкая и явно однократная прослойка), были обнаружены два помятых и очевидно, втоптанных в землю котелка небольшого размера.  
Предположительно – посуда гномской работы, предназначенная для хоббитов, Третья – начало Четвертой Эпохи.  
_Наконец нашлась работа для наших пострадавших! Отправил к ним Лотту со всей посудой, сам подошел чуть позже…_  
На дне одного из котелков сохранился небольшой участок зеленого налета, вероятно, растительного происхождения.  
_…удивительно, что хоть небольшой сохранился. Подошел я как раз вовремя – один из пострадальцев ожесточенно оттирал от котелка этот самый зеленый налет… а другой ковылял к нему с молотком. Они – внимание! – решили их выпрямить – и приготовить в них «исторический» обед!_  
_Спросил в пространство, что им читали в Мичел Делвинге вместо археологии. Пообещал вызвать-таки санитарный вертолет и отправить домой – а вдогонку напихать всю остальную ширскую братию. И Орхалдора до кучи, как представителя властей._  
_(Эх, а что? Остались бы вдвоем с Амартаном, раскурили бы вечером спокойно по трубочке, попели бы про древность, - а утром убыли бы в маршрут, куда сверху глянется… Следопыты мы или нет?! Эх, мечты, мечты…)_  
_Лотта распереживалась, что я и вправду ушлю обормотов домой (кто-то из них приходится ей, оказывается, троюродным братом!) и насыпала в компот соль в рекордной дозе. Пообещал в сердцах, что готовить завтра будем я и Амартан (тот, вернувшись вечером из маршрута, страшно «обрадовался»), а она – пойдет в разведку. Вниз. К комарам._  
_Из-за ближайшего валуна немедленно образовался Орхалдор и сказал, что даму одну не отпустит. С легким сердцем пообещал, что вдвоем они и пойдут (а я отдохну – это озвучено не было)._

День третий. Также к списку находок можно подключить следующий пункт:  
\- Три поселения нуменорских и ранне-арнорских времен в непосредственных окрестностях горы Амон Сул.  
_Обнаружил Орхалдор. По ацеласу. Это его братец в Медакадемии по древним поселениям ацелас ищет, а у нас – все наоборот! Решил пока повременить с Республиканской партией._  
_Ацелас он, впрочем, тоже принес – и применил его к пострадавшим, теперь оба опять носятся как угорелые.  
Нет, правы древние – хоббиты куда выносливее, чем кажутся с виду! Все, завтра снимаемся с места и идем полным бездорожьем по азимуту, в сторону Заброшенной Гостиницы, - если повезет, покажу Амартану, что есть места и получше его любимой горы!_

02.06.2012 2:49:08

**Author's Note:**

> На Драббл-фесте была заявка: "Это место не хуже и не лучше остальных" - чья-то ночевка на Заветри после Войны Кольца. Редкие и удивительные находки, буйный восторг от их обнаружения. "  
> Отсылала она явно к другому жанру, но слово "находки" настроила Мышь на знакомый ей археологический лад...
> 
> *
> 
> in situ - буквально "на месте", термин, означающий, что находка расположена там же, куда ее положили в древности. Наверняка в Арноре вместо латыни это термин на Квенья.


End file.
